Bonding Through Hell: The Clash Of Four Captains!
It was a beautifully warm day, with the sun boldly dominating the clear blue sky above. A calm wind was blowing over the grass plain were Tadashi Kori strafed to the right, a swift thrusting strike flying past him harmlessly. The deliverer of the attack, Ryouta Hachirou, rolled forward and planted the end of his staff into the ground, causing sharpened steel spikes to sprout from the ground all around! Tadashi had to take to the skies just to avoid them. Shiro was strolling through the area in order to show one of the newest captains around. "Shori keep up! This is no time to dawdle. We have to show you around to get you comfortable with your new surroundings." Shori began looking into the distance as he spotted an entity in the air before cracking a wicked smile "Looks like a caged bird needs its winged clipped. Its better if the mockingbird learns to be happy inside of its cage instead of taking to the skies." He began drawing his blade and fired off a wave of energy in Tadashii's direction. "WHAT are you doing!? That's an ally you fool!" Shiro went to grab Shori but ended up tackling him to the ground causing Shori to launch another wave of energy towards a tree cutting it clean in half. Ryouta's response was quick and precise, as a wall of steel formed at Tadashi's back and repulsed the wave before it did any damage. "Now, that was unexpected to say the least. Tadashi, tell me when did you start attracting energy waves?" But Tadashi was in no mood for jokes. His zanpakuto overflowed with red energy, the signal for his Rei Furashuu. Only Ryouta appearing before him made him stop charging it. "... Okay! Now, I think its time we paid them a little visit." The two re-appeared before two individuals lying on the floor. "This I wasn't expecting." Ryouta added jokingly. "Shiro get off. I don't want you in that way." Shori crudely joked "W-why you!" Shiro stuttered as he scrambled to get off of the other captain. "I apologize on behalf of this one here. He has certain tendencies as you noticed. But enough about us what are you two doing out here on a beautiful day such as this?" "Yes what are you doing out here? I see now that Shiro wanted to bring me to a secluded place in order to take advantage of me. I'm lucky a mockingbird and a golem were out here. I didn't quite catch either of your names." Shori bowed crookedly signifying a sense of sarcasm in his movements. "11th Squad Captain Tadashi Kori." Tadashi said with a sigh. "And I'm here training with my friend." He cracked his knuckles and dusted off his training garb; an old battered white kimono that had a few tears. Ryouta flicked the fur-lined shoulder cape he wore out of his face and over his shoulder again. "My name is Ryouta," He observed the two new-comers with a grin, "and If we are interrupting something, we could always train elsewhere." He leaned against a wall of spiritual energy, his posture lazy. "Now, we didn't get your names either." Tadashi put in. "Shiro Kujo. Captain of Squad 9." Shiro began to get annoyed as he thought to himself. "They don't know me by now? I've been the captain here for the longest time. I'm the LAW! I SHOULD MAKE THEM OBEY MY EVERY COMMAND!" Shori sheathed his sword as he introduced himself. "Shori Keihatsu. The newest captain of Squad 13. I was just testing the capabilities of those in the area to see what I had to work with. And I have to say I'm not yet impressed with what I see." Ryouta's eyes flashed anger for a brief moment before the look vanished. "Is that so?" He said, looking to Tadashi at his right. "Perhaps you'd like a little sparring session, then?" He placed his staff over his shoulders as he stepped forward. Tadashi grinned and nodded. "Yeah, I do need to get you back for that earlier energy attack, Shori." He looked over at an angry looking Shiro and shrugged. "Sorry, I really haven't met any of the current Captains next to my friend Shin, so forgive me for not knowing you. My time's spent mostly with the Rukon Patrol Teams. The war with Averian's forces has filled my schedule, I'm afraid." "It's filled everyone's schedule, Tadashi. That is, those who serve in the Patrol Teams and the Omnisukidō." Ryouta added, the topic obviously angering him. Shori blatantly ignored the story about the war and the patrol teams as he only became interested in the part mentioning fighting. "Oh? We can fight it out. Me versus both of you? I don't think either of you are ready for a fight with me," Suddenly a fist hit Shori in the gut, "Don't take this all by yourself. They offended me and the LAW wants a piece of the action."Shiro then turned back to the two in front of him "I am sorry for your war. I do hope that works out. If you need any help the whole Soul Society is ready to support you. But on the otherhand that battle sounds like a good idea." Tadashi and Ryouta jumped backward and took a ready stance. Their zanpakuto's had already been drawn and they looked ready for an intense fight. "Let's go!" They shouted together, as Ryouta moved towards Shori and cast a spike of sharpened steel towards him by spinning his staff. Tadashi went in for a quick, upward slash, his sword aimed directly for Shiro's chest! Shori smiled as he fired another crescent wave of energy towards the steel spike flying towards him "I see you like to waste no time at all. Very well. Shall we take this elsewhere?" "The lemur has some spunk in him it seems." Shiro leaned back as he drew his blade blocking the strike before spinning forward with his own. Tadashi shifted to the right with his zanpakuto still rested on his foes, as Shiro's strike hit the ground and left behind an indent. "You're pretty strong, Shiro." Applying pressure, Tadashi slide his zanpakuto over Shiro's before pushing down in order to force him to step backward. "This is going to be good." Ryouta's next movement brought him to Shori's back, but instead of striking, he tapped the earth with the butt of his staff and flashed away as steel spikes began to sprout from the ground all around! "Haste is sometimes essential." Ryouta said, still used to lecturing Academy students. Shiro grinned as he used the blade as a balancing point in order to aim a kick at Tadashi "Of course I am. Why else would I be a captain? Silly lemur. I'm sure you could've put that together already." Shiro then tossed his bag of items down on the ground causing sticks, sand, and glass to be spread on the ground. "Its time I took this to the next level. Bypass all limits, Banbutsu!" "Haven't you ever heard 'Haste makes waste'? I suppose if everyone were to listen to you then a mass of people would die so its not so bad in the end. I could always live with many deaths at one time. " He spoke as he jumped up balancing on a steel spike before feeling the sharp point bore into the bottom of his foot "Hmm? An injury? Lucky you." Tadashi leapt back and looked at his foes Shikai. "Lemur? Haha, this lemur won't roll over, boy." He exerted his spiritual energy and grinned broadly. "And yes you're a Captain, but that doesn't make you something above the others." He adopted a defensive posture. Ryouta sighed and looked at his foe. "Why is it, that the 13th Division always gets the creeps and oddballs? Show your Fangs, Kama-kō no!" Two large, red-edged cleavers with the hilt just shy of halfway up the blade formed in his hands. "But believe me when I say that you will get punished if you underestimate me." Spikes left his blade as he swung it, all moving incredibly quickly! "Boy!? Heh. Looks like you're no older than some of the shinigami from the academy. But very well. I will make the first move." Shiro charged at Tadashi as he lept up into the air and used shunpo to come down with his blade above his opponent. Shori was lost in thought as the steel spikes pierced through his body. "Me weird? Why would you assume such a thing. Is it becuase I want to just kill and be done with it all? Think about it. If everyone died there would be peace." He spoke as he looked at the spike protrude from his body and blood dripped everywhere. "Is this the punishment you spoke of? It hurts...it hurts. Why would you do this to me!?" Shori was crying as he cracked a wicked smile. Ryouta stepped back and observed with a single raised eyebrow. "... In all my years of watching Academy Students and seasoned Shinigami do stupid stuff that makes no sense at all, this has got to top them all." He shook his head and sighed. "Should I phone the folks with the white coats and ask 'em to take you away?" Tadashi, though, blocked by bracing his arm under his sword to block the strike! His armed jarred from the impact and a smile spread across his face. "Believe me, I'm older than I look." Red energy swirled around his zanpakuto as he used it to augment the power of his next movement in order to push Shiro back. "You're a strong one alright." He ran forward and prepared a downward strike! "White coats? The other captains? Why would they want to take me away. You made me bleed so you should be the one in trouble. Well I could always punish you myself. Create My Fiction, Nise Yoake!" A large pillar of spiritual energy erupted from Shori as he emerged unscathed and the steel spikes came flying out of his body back toward Ryouta "Age is just a number to the LAW!" Shiro landed on his hand as he struck a pile of of sticks animating it into the form of a large tortoise. "Defend your master." The tortoise jumped in the way of Tadashi and Shiro starting to spin in place to provide a higher defense. "Law?" Tadashi increased the levels of spiritual energy flowing through his zanpakuto and cut the tortoise clean in two as his blade came down upon Shiro's. Sparks flew! "Law isn't absolute. If everyone followed the old law 'an eye for an eye', the entire world would be blind. Sometimes, what is needed is to do what is right." Red energy engulfed his blade. "Shiru." His physical strength took a jump and he repelled his foe. Ryouta watched the steel spikes fly toward him with a large grin. They suddenly stopped, jammed together and reformed into several sharp swords. "My power is manipulation of steel, Shori. Simply reflecting my own abilities will not work against me." He drew his arm back and then punched the air, causing the swords to fly forward towards Shori. Shiro started to smile as Tadashi came down upon him "The LAW is an absolute that cannot be broken." Shiro turned his back toward his opponent as the tortoise reformed in between him and Tadashi releasing a blast of energy with the same force as Tadashi's slash back at him "Reflection? I believe you may be crazier than I. Why would I resort to such cowardly tactics?" Shori jumped up with a set of bladed wings attached to his body his wounds completly healed "I just denied the aspect of my injuries. My powers are different from your ordinary shinigami." He launched his own set of blades to collide and cancel out Ryouta's swords. "Cowardly?" Ryouta said calmly as his sword vanished. "I prefer to think of it as self-preservation. Its only natural to avoid an attack if you have the ability to do so." A bolt of blue lightning shot from his extended finger as he muttered Byakurai. "This guy creeps me out." Tadashi was repelled by the blast and landed a few feet from his foe. "You would get on well with the Kuchiki Clan, with all this talk of laws being absolute. Though one of them might not agree." He walked forward in a non-threatening manner. "Why place such emphases on the law?" He asked. "It's a subject my nephew and I have discussed at length, so I'd welcome your opinion." "Who needs to be preserved when the worms will eat our bodies away regardless? Have you ever pictured your death? It can happen in an instant. If you want I can make it happen just as fast as your heart is beating." Shori smiled as he was struck by the bolt of kido and fell to his knees. Shori started coughing up blood as he continues to speak "Why do you not aim to kill? I am giving you an opportunity before I make you regret drawing your blade on someone as kind as me." "The Kuchiki? Hahaha Yes I know of one. In fact I am currently involved with leading her around after this." Shiro smirked as he allowed the tortoise to let Tadashi pass. "Emphasis is needed so those that do not abide by the rules are struck down with the almight fevor of punishment. It places those with strength above those who are under the thumb of unruliness. I for one enforce my own law onto those who seek injustice out as a method to further their own goals." Tadashi nodded, thoughtful. "It is certainly another way to look at the subject, though it seems somewhat tyrannical. Forgive me if that offends, but forcing your own law on others does not fit well with me; even if it is indeed the only way." He assumed a ready stance one again, and slowly walked forward as red spiritual energy ignited to life upon his blades edge. Ryouta sighed and shook his head. "... Why did I not aim to kill? For one, even a Royal Guardsmen would be held at fault for the death of a Captain and I wouldn't be annoyed with the investigations held afterwards; but," He raised a finger and adopted an annoyed look, "the real reason is because I missed." He goaded, before flash stepping forward, moving upwards at the last second before descending with a double-handed downward strike! "Tyrannical? No simply effective. Once I show you what my LAW is capable of then you too will understand." Shiro smirked realizing his opponent was a crafty one. "Oh? Did you think I would not notice that? Very well." Shiro stabbed his blade into the grass near him creating a multitude of snakes that lunged at Tadashi while Shiro backstepped away. "You missed? YOU MISSED!? ARE YOU TAKING PITY ON ME!!!?" Shori began to clutch his head as he looked up at Ryouta with a smile on his face. "...Gotcha." He swung his blade in an 'O' shape as the Ryouta's blade struck his body reflecting the damage back onto his opponent. "Was this what you meant earlier? My...it is a very potent way to fight. It seems cowards come up with creative schemes after all." "Shori, right?" Ryouta said, voice completely unshaped despite the wound inflicted on him. "I never pity my opponent until either he, or myself, are lying defeated. Pity has no place in a battle." He leapt back to assess the situation. If he could do that again, then this fight would be difficult. "Snakes, eh?" Tadashi grinned as the snakes approached, but he simply took to the air and flashed quickly away to avoid their teeth. Landing behind Shiro, he turned and struck with the red energy augmenting his blade swing! Bringing his sword to his back, Shiro jumped foward as he used the force behind Tadashi's impact to propel himself foward. "Tch." He stopped as he looked at his back and how it was burned from the energy behind the last attack. Swinging his sword foward Shiro directed the snakes to strike at Tadashi. "Pity? I take pity on all of the little weak souls that scatter across the battlefield. Its fun to watch those that are helpless try to scrry for their lives. Can't you see it? The look of terror on someone's face when you scratch their eyes out with your bladeor when you cut them to pieces limb by limb?" Shori began rubbing his head sadistically "Ah...the screams of agony. Its such a melodious tune! SO I would say pity is a fun little tool for a captain to have." Ryouta's eyes narrowed in disgust at the Captain's comments. "Is human life nothing more than a play thing for you?" His words held an edge not there previously and his hands were clenched in tight fists at his side. "It seems you and I will never see eye-to-eye. Not that I'm complaining," The royal-guardsmen closed his eyes and sighed, his spiritual energy beginning a slow, but steady climb. "Get ready." He blasted forward, eyes reflecting a gray-colored hue. The snakes bit into Tadashi's left arm before he managed to sever them with a hasty strike of his zanpakutō. Back flipping three times in succession, the captain finally came to a rest where he planted his feet firmly on the trunk of a nearby tree in order to propel himself forward; using the added momentum and speed to increase the strength of his upcoming swing aimed for Shiro's chest! "Life? Isn't it there for someone to take? Regardless of who does it, isn't the same purpose being performed? As shinigami we kill hollows, but who's to say they don't have the understanding to know that someone they care for is being slaughtered? We can't ever believe that we are the only ones that are truly 'good' for in another's eyes we could be the embodiment of evil." Shori smiled as Ryouta's fist collided into his face sending flying back a great distance. Bleeding from his eyes and nose as he looked up at the Royal Guardsman. "Hmm. It looks to me like I have begun leaking red tears. Aw. Looks like I have to actually kill you now." Looking at Tadashi's charge, Shiro took three steps back as he wagged his finger. "Tsk. Tsk. You broke my LAW so now you must pay for the damages." The snakes manifested in front of Tadashi each of them releasing a condensed blast of energy that contained the same force as Tadashi's strike. Ryouta grunted, flexing his fingers as blood ran down Shori's face. "Evil depends greatly on someones point of view, so I'd agree with what you just said. But let me just add that you creep me out, and normally only the 12th Division do that. Congratulations on that." He flexed his fingers and rested his staff across his shoulders. "But if you honestly think you can kill me, then go right ahead and try. You'll find my life no easy thing to take." He put a lot of challenge into that. Tadashi matched the first blast head-on, but the second and third struck him and obscured his body in a smoke cloud as a pained grunt escaped the smoke. Clutching his left-side with a free hand, the captain ducked out of the smoke and regarded all three of the others coolly. "Ryouta... Why is he taking this so seriously?" He returned his attention towards Shiro and nodded. "I'm beginning to think that you speak about the law not just because you have an interest in it." He asked plainly. Shori suddenly smiled "I creep you out? Why thank you, I take that as a compliment as it means that I am like no other that you have come across. But if you think that I cannot kill you then you are in for a serious surprise for not fearing my Nise Yoake" Shori suddenly appeared above Tadashi with his body spread eagle falling upon him. "Go ahead and impale me if you choose." "My LAW isn't the same as the law you're thinking of. I'm glad you finally caught onto that. As Captain's its good that we finally come to understand each other. Otherwise it would just be a big heap of unorganized people if something big like the winter war were to happen again." Shiro started to think to himself. "What if all of those that are locked up started to get out? Would your law still be in effect?" Clenching his fists tightly enough that Tadashi thought he was for drawing blood when he glanced across, Ryouta stared upwards at Shori with a gaze that showed well his anger as Shori's figure descended towards him. Falling backwards, Ryouta surrounded his entire body in hard steel before lifting his foot to deliver a devastating kick with every intention of causing lasting damage to his opponent. "Okay. I'm gonna kill him." The royal guardsmen though with a displeased expression. Tadashi shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Law... I've spent a long time thinking about laws for several different reasons. For one, why do the Central 46 disallow Hollow powers? Or two individuals holding the same zanpakutō? As for those who are locked up, the law would eventually catch up. Aizen is an example to this. No matter how powerful, justice is eventually done and the laws upheld." The 11th Division captain laughed afterwards. "You know Shiro, I reckon you and I are going to get along just fine." Reeling back from the blow, Shori stood from the attack in a wobble. "Ohhhhhh. Now THIS is a rush of pain that I needed. This anger, the anguish, the disgust, just think....that's what could be going through the mind of many others and how they think of us shinigami. We aren't the only ones fighting for their loved ones." Shori grasped his face as he began to laugh, coughing up blood in between bits of laughters. "Now...why don't you remove that look from your face, its not very becoming." "Get along? Yea you're right. It seems we can see eye to eye on things being changed. Maybe one of us could one for the election to get into chamber 46 although the odds are slightly low. Heh." Shiro sheathed his zanpakuto as he looked around. "Those two on the other hand are a completely different story. I don't think they will ever see eye to eye on anything other than the fact that they don't like each other." "Central 46, eh? If guys like us were there, maybe the entire thing with Aizen could've been avoided or at least dealt with a lot sooner. We wouldn't have beaten him, but I reckon we'd cause him enough trouble for a fair bit of noise to be made." Tadashi remarked with a fool grin. "Ryouta and the other guy, though is something else entirely." Tadashi said as he sheathed his zanpakutō quickly with a metallic clink. "I don't think those two could agree on what the color the sky is. One would say blue and the other light blue just to be awkward." He spared a glance for Ryouta, though and another for Shori. "But Ryouta rarely loses his temper this badly, and I've known him a long time. Just what does he see that the rest of us don't?" "Unbecoming?" Ryouta's displeased expression only grew worse and a predatory glint was reflected in his eyes as he looked coldly at the Captain who was busy coughing blood. "Good, it means I've managed to piss you off." His eyes narrowed though, a sign he was thinking. He just couldn't understand this fellow at all, something he was usually quite good at. "You know, you remind me of an annoying team-mate I once had in the Shinō Academy. Got eaten by a hollow only to be resurrected somehow and be killed by me three years after. Real pity. No one liked him because of his insufferable attitude and snide mouth at all the wrong times, but even I liked him more than you and that's something I never thought I'd say short of my death bed." Shiro sheathed his blade as he sat down uncomfortably. "Hmm..looks to me like the newbie and the old goose have a few klinks in their gears. -sigh- Oh well...its to be expected when you have obvious clashing personalities interacting with each other. " "Piss me off? No. Its more of..how do you say...pleasure? Yea that's a good word for it. I like this anguish. It lets me know I'm still going on about the right things to get under the skins of those with ideals so old they could be considered fossils. I like to think outside of the box, its fits this mad world much simpler." Standing up as he smiled, Shori pointed his sword at Ryouta "Now...why are you telling me about your life? I don't recall asking for a history lesson. SO why don't you just put those words back in and entertain me some more?" He grinned wryly as he winked at Ryouta. Tadashi whistled through his teeth when he overheard Shori was finished speaking. "Did he... just call Ryouta a fossil? Oh boy, not a good idea. That's like waving a red rag at a bull." He turned towards Shiro, but his words were interrupted by Ryouta himself. "Tadashi," Ryouta said in tones that brooked no argument. "Shiro. Get yourselves some distance away, 'cause I've got a captain to kill." His fists were clenched tightly at his waist, his eyes firmly shut. "These aren't the ideals of a Gotei captain. These are the ramblings... of a mad man." He thought internally, finally opening his eyes and casting Shori a look of untamed hatred. "You want entertainment, eh? Then shut that mouth of yours for once in your life, and start attacking. I'm beginning to think your zanpakutō's for show." Shiro smiled as he whispered to Tadashi "I hope Ryouta knows what he's doing. Shori is definitely no pushover. Even my LAW failed to convince him of any logic, his mind is twisted beyond belief, but that zanapkuto of his, is not one to be taken lightly. That was one of the main reasons he was promoted to Captain." Turning to look at Shiro and Tadashi, Shori exaulted "Shut up Shiro-san! Don't let the old man know anything else. I think its fine that he want's to kill me. I will leave a bitter taste in his mouth if he kills me without me actually amitting defeat. All that will prove is that a brute can fight, making him no better than a simple hollow." Focused back on Ryouta, Shori grinned. "My zanpakuto is all for show? Ah. I like shows. Would you mind telling me what kind it would be? I truly hope it would be like a shonen anime, those have the best action in my opinion." His teeth flashed as he swung his blade firing a large crescent energy. Different Views Butt Heads A grin finally showed on Ryouta's face as he hefted his zanpakutō and cloaked both his arms in a layer of durable steel, resulting in his physical strike having enough strength to completely sever the energy as it approached him, parting in on either side of him as the armor peeled away. "I never much liked that anime crap," Another thing they disagreed on, Ryouta noted. "But as I recall, aren't you the one who fired the first attack? That in itself would make you the battle hungering brute, no?" "Me? Hmmm possibly. Wouldn't that also make you just as bad for not turning me down in the first place when I challenged you?" Shori clutched his face as he begin to bite his inner cheek. "Ok. I'm not dreaming. So this fight is truly as fun as it seems. Spinning his sword in his hands, Shori smiled. "Well then let's bring this party down a few pegs." Suddenly stopping his blade parallel to his body, he grinned as a storm of steel wires appeared around Ryouta. Spinning his cleaver-like blades around in his hands, Ryouta impacted the floor; causing several sharpened spikes of solid steel to surround his position, the steel wires summoned by his foe constricting around the defense. "Its called self-defense," Ryouta replied casually, as though instructing a child. "And battle is no playground with balloons and parties, either." Ryouta burst from the opening in the top of his defense, blades lashing out toward his foe! Smiling, Shori tapped his feet allowing himself to take flight. "Hmm my gravity has become fiction. I think this should do nicely. But as you say, self-defense? What happened to me being childdish or a mad man? I can see from all of your expressions that you look down upon me. Why would you give into the whimsical actions as one such as myself?" Taking the blades into his body, Shori poured blood from his mouth as he gripped Ryouta in a hug. "Ah. You're warm. If you wanted me to, I could make your all the blood in your body become fiction. You could be a mummy even!" Anger flashed pure and strong in Ryouta's eyes. Those eyes, Tadashi noted, were the eyes of a man prepared to do death. It was a look he saw so seldom on his friend, that he was a little taken aback by the intensity of his gaze. Ryouta's arms moved quickly, his open-palm striking Shori in the stomach with just enough force to seperate them. "Shiro," Tadashi said, directing a look towards his fellow captain, "We may need to interupt this, if things continue in the vain they are. When Ryouta gets that look in his eye... few people live to tell of it." Seriousness and a small degree of worry laced Tadahsi's tone. "Nah, this could go either way. You wanna know a secret? Shori's zanpakuto is a bit overpowered in terms of raw ability. Its fitting for his personality however. Shall I explain? Well..he can deny aspects of reality itself. I saw it first hand when he cut off the existence of a few lower tier shinigami fleas just for approaching him from the wrong side. Hell, its my fault the little termite is here in the first place. I figure I ought to have him work for the Gotei rather than out on the streets...I think." Shiro began clutching his head. Looking down at Shiro, Shori received a shock through his body. "Tch. He's thinking about '''it' too much. I need thisto be over now before things get worse for me."'' Turning to Ryouta, Shori spoke in a mocking manner "Ryouta-chan! Why don't we chalk this victory up to you? No need for allies to kill themselves right? And I think Shiro needs medical attention." Stopping abruptly, Ryouta looked to his opponent, then at Tadashi and Shiro and all the way back towards Shori. "What the hell is going on with you!?" Tadashi noted the strangeness of the turn-around, but he was more worried for Shiro. "Are you all right, Shiro?" He flashed to Ryouta's side, a wariness in his eyes. "We'll talk later. For now, we need to get Shiro out of here and to the 4th Division." Somewhat shocked by the decision, Ryouta reluctantly sealed his zanpakutō and sighed deeply. "I think I can agree to that. Saves me needing to dirty my hands on him." He flash stepped away with a grim expression on his face. Standing with a worried look on his face Shori began to think. "Hm...I suppose I have to activate the false reality once more. If all it takes is a slight memory to break through the lie I plced upon everyone, then I think I may have to up my game. I can't let anyone figure out I'm not the real Captain until I gather enough information." With Ryouta having already left the scene, Tadashi was left to tend to Shiro. "What brought this on?" He began thinking, and the behavior Shori was exhibiting only served to increase the captain's belief that Shori had had something to do with it. "I'll take Shiro to the 4th Division." Tadashi said, turning his gaze towards Shori. "As for you," He waited a moment, "You don't look injured in any great way, so I'll leave you to your own devices." "Heh. I suppose that should be well enough." Shori smiled. "Take care of Shiro-san would you?" Shiro looked up at Shori in confusion. "Why can't I remember anything about him?" Turning to Tadashi, "Do you know anything baout his past or any of his records?" Before he replied, Tadashi grabbed Shiro by the arm and flash stepped well out of ear-shot before he stopped and looked back at Shori's location; a look of obvious distrust on his face. "I've known many a strange captain," He was thinking about mainly Mayuri Kurotsuchi, "but even they didn't give me the feeling Shori gave me." He turned his gaze back toward Shiro. "I know nothing about him, though. I spend the majority of my time with the Rukon Patrol Teams and the forces aligned with The Ryu Order. But one thing I know for certain-" "Is that he can't be trusted." Ryouta said from the shade of a nearby tree. "Don't look so surprised, Tadashi. I'm a good judge, and the vibe I got from that guy troubled me. Shiro, you've known him the longest. Is he always like that?" Scratching his head, Shiro nodded "I believethat rodent has always been like that. But in the same regards, I can't remember much about him coming into the academy or him being initiated into a captain in the first place." "I've never met him either," Ryouta said, strangely calm. "I spend more time in the Seireitei than you do, Tadashi and I can say with all certainty that I've never heard of him." Tadashi began stroking his stubble, not really sure how to take things. "What do we do, then?" He asked finally. "We watch him... and we wait. We know nothing about his goals, his reasons for being here. And it wont be the first time we've had problems with Captains." Aizen, Tadashi thought with a shiver. Off in the brush, Shori watched the three Captains. "Hmm...it looks a though my mind control is wearing off the Gotei. Seems like I may have to free myself of these chains sometime sooner than I thought. Or...I could re-establish the control over everyone. Let's see how things go and just watch for now." Shiro stood as he touched his sword. "Hmm...I feel like there is a large gap in my brain. I think I really need to see the 4th division." To The 4th Division---> Category:Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi) Category:Soul Society arc Category:Storylines